Raphie
xRaphie, more commonly known as Raphie, is a YouTube singer. Her vocals range from a Len-esque alto【Café Kuma】 First Love Academy (Cantonese Version)「初恋学園純愛科」【歌ってみた】 to a clear, feminine mezzo soprano「涙星〜spring star flower〜」 Cover 【Raphie】 . Raphie covers a variety of music including VOCALOID, anime, J-pop, and Chinese songs. She sings in Japanese, English, Cantonese, and Mandarin. Her first and most hit cover on YouTube was of "Backwards", written by Matthias. Raphie competed in Matthias's Backwards cover contest, and won top tenMatthias's Backwards cover contest results announcement video. As a result, her channel got the attention of Matthias's fans. As of February 24, 2016, this video had over 16k views. Raphie's next big break came from the Hong Kong online forum HKGolden. She uploaded a cover of netizen Qbear2nd's literal translyrics to "Sea Wide Sky (海闊天空)". While the original upload only got a few thousand views, her resemblance to Disney singers was heavily commented by the communityHKGolden - 跟風 Qbear2nd - Sea Wide Sky 女版cover. A netizen then combined Raphie's cover with Frozen's Let It Go MV. As of February 27, 2016, this "Disney version" gained over 50k views and 1k likes. In addition to singing, Raphie writes translyrics. She sometimes adds her own storylines and personal experiences to her lyrics「小夜子-second suicide ver.-」Original Answer【Raphie】 . Other than English, Raphie can also speaks Cantonese and Mandarin fluently, and demonstrates this in her Chinese covers as well as her Chinese-to-English translyrics「小幸運 / Little Happiness」 English Cover 【Raphie】 . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects #Member of Café Kuma List of Covered Songs (Summer's End, Love's Beginning) (2012.11.02) # "Bouquet" feat. Raphie and KL (2012.12.24) # "Me and My Friend Unicorn" (2012.12.31) # "ACUTE" feat. Raphie, Eryngo, Michi (2013.01.20) # "Smile Again" (2013.01.22) # "pero pero" (2013.02.10) # "The 'Me' in Me (2013.02.18) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" -Original Parody Ver.- (Any Way is Fine, I Just Wanna Do Some Work) (2013.03.15) # "Karakuri Pierrot" -English Ver.- (Mechanical Pierrot) (2013.03.23) # "Hokorobi" -Original English Ver.- (Breach ~Graduation~) (2013.03.28) # "rain stops, good-bye" -English & Japanese Ver.- (2013.04.13) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -English Ver.- (2013.06.05) # "Hitorinbo Envy" -English Ver.- (Solitary Hide-and-Seek Envy) (2013.06.17) # "Watarasebashi" (Watarase Bridge) (2013.07.06) # "Hello, How Are You" -Vocal and Dance Ver.- feat. Raphie and Gin (2013.07.11) # "Backwards" (2013.07.14) # "Namidaboshi ~spring star flower~" (The Star of Tears ~spring star flower~) (2013.07.25) # "Sayoko" -Original English Ver.- (Little Night Child -second suicide ver.-) (2013.08.09) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) feat. Raphie and Bookiezz (2013.09.28) # "Kotoba no Uta" (A Song of Words) (2013.12.23) # "Mr. Music" -Cantonese Ver.- feat. Café Kuma (2014.01.17) # "Ii Aru Fanclub" -Remix Ver.- (1,2 Fanclub) (2014.05.30) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" -Original English Ver.- (A Solution For Jealousy) (2014.06.01) # "Smiling" 14-person collab with Raphie's original rap lyrics (2014.07.22) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen Jun'aika" -Cantonese Ver.- (First Love Academy) feat. Café Kuma (2014.10.12) # "Hare Hare Yukai" -Live Vocal and Dance Ver.- (Sunny Sunny Happiness) (2014.10.30) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2014.12.15) # "Fuwa Fuwa Time" (Fluffy Fluffy Time) (2014.12.24) # "Gears of Love" -Original English Ver.- (2015.01.28) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" -Live Ver.- (Friday's Good Morning) (2015.02.28) # "Aitai" -Live Ver.- (I Want to See You) (2015.03.01) # "Hitorinbo Envy" -Live Ver.- (Solitary Hide-and-Seek Envy) (2015.03.02) # "Tenshi ni Fureta yo!" -Live Ver.- (We Touched an Angel!) (2015.03.03) # "Irony" (2015.03.06) # "Kokoro" -Cantonese Ver.- (Heart) feat. Café Kuma (2015.04.28) # "Someday" (2015.08.14) # "Ame ga Fureba" -English Ver.- (If it Rains) feat. Raphie, Ham, Lyrratic (2015.09.21) # "Xiao Xin Yun (小幸運)" -Original English Ver.- (Little Happiness) (2015.11.27) # "Koizora Yohou" (Forecast for my Weather of Love) (2015.12.24) # "Rashomon (羅生門)" -Parody Ver.- (Come On James) (2015.12.25) # "King of Losing Love (失戀王)" -Parody Ver.- (King of Losing Warmth) (2016.02.06) # "Elimination (淘汰)" (2016.02.06) # "Kanzensei Complex" -English Ver.- (Perfectionist Complex) (2016.02.07) # "Kanzensei Complex" -English and Japanese Ver.- (Perfectionist Complex) feat. Raphie and Zinnya (2016.02.14) # "Sea Wide Sky (海闊天空)" -Goodest English Ver.- (2016.02.21) # "Sea Wide Sky (海闊天空)" -Disney Ver.- (2016.02.22) # "Blue and White Porcelain (青花瓷)" feat. Raphie and Stratus Duo (2016.02.23) # "Tegami ~Haikei Juugo no Kimi e~" -Original English Ver.- (Letter ~To the 15-Year-Old You~) (2016.03.05) # "Wedding Card Street (囍帖街)" -Parody Ver.- (2016.03.05) # "You & I" -Japanese Ver.- (2016.03.28) # "Let It Go" -Biochemist Parody Ver.- (2016.06.11) # "Saiai" (The Devotion of Suspect X theme) (2016.06.20) # "Hokorobi" feat. Freya, Ayeyna, Raku, Ryoko, Raphie, and Tina (2016.07.09) # "She Said (她說)" -Original Chinese Ver.- (2016.07.15) # "Rival" (Berryz Kobo song) (2016.07.19) }} Gallery Trivia * She uses an AT-2035 microphone and an UA-4FX audio interface. * She currently lives in Hong Kong, but had lived in Maryland, USA for a large portion of her utaite career. External Links * Facebook * Twitter * SoundCloud * tumblr.